All This For Ash
by GoldenGloryQueen
Summary: Misty and Dawn battle for Ash's attention. A perfect chance comes by with the Junior Cup. And May? She's got something planned for everyone... A meeting with the main characters, rivals, and a few others. Full summary and pairing inside. OC warning! Rated T to be safe.


**A/N: Konnichiwa, Reader-san! :D**

**Okay, so this idea was going to take place at the Nimbasa Town Battle Tournament, but I changed it once I caught up with the BW series. So now it's starting at the Junior Cup Tournament. Oh and whatever happens in the anime will most likely NOT happen in this story. Why yes, I did just save you from the horridness of the anime. xD**

**Oh and OC warning… I'm debating whether or not to sacrifice my OC for Brock x OC or just go with my one and only Brock OTP: TeenCareShipping (Brock x Holly)**

_Summary:_

_It's a battle between Misty and Dawn for Ash's attention. Dawn's in Unova trying her luck with Ash. While Misty stuck in Kanto watching over the gym. And May? May's planning something… that might just work for everyone. A meeting with all main characters, rivals, and just about anyone who has appeared on the show on more than one occasion._

_Pairings & Triangles:_

_Poke/Ego (Ash x Misty x Gary), Contest (May x Drew), Ikari (Dawn x Paul), Flavescent/Wishful (Trip x Iris x Cilan), Hyper (Barry x Bianca), Egocentric (Harley x Ursula), ShootDown (Kenny x Zoey), Sommelier (Burgundy x Cilan), [Possible] TeenCareShipping (Brock x Holly)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

**~LINE~**

"Are you sure about this?" Misty asked her brunette companion as the two trudged up some very tiresome steps.

"Definitely," May confirmed, "I called Liza a while back. She was _positive _Ash asked for Charizard to be sent to Unova."

"But I still don't get why we have to do this. We could've gone with all the others on the boat that Drew's sister let us borrow." the carrot head remarked, not likely the idea that they were about fly on Ash's Charizard to Unova.

The sapphire eyed girl smiled reassuringly, "C'mon, Mist. It's only Charizard. Besides, this is so much more fun!" May jumped up to express how much 'fun' riding on Charizard would be and almost lost her balance on the stairs. Luckily, Misty caught her before anything bad had happened.

Misty sighed, "Okay let's get this over with before you hurt yourself."

**~LINE~**

"Ash!" Dawn screamed, "Can't you stop training for even a _little_?"

"Sorry Dawn, I'm kinda busy here. Tell me whatever it is you're telling me later." Ash said, not even looking once from his Pokémon.

Iris came to Dawn's rescue, "Wow, what a little kid."

Dawn looked to Iris and caught on, "Yeah, you'd think he'd know when to stop. Can't he see how tired his Pokémon are?" The duo snickered at Ash's expression. He turned red from anger, then a deep gray from defeat.

"Fine…" the raven haired teen began, "I give. You guys win." Ash called back his Pokémon and stretched his arms out.

"Why don't we have an early lunch?" Cilan suggested.

Ash's spirits immediately lifted and he pumped a fist into the air, "Alright!" Dawn giggled at the childish actions of the seventeen year old trainer.

Iris sighed, "The time it takes for your emotions to change surprises me, Ash."

**~LINE~**

"KYAAAAAAAA! MAY, HELP MEEEEEE!" Misty screamed as she latched herself onto May.

May sweatdropped at the older girl's antics, "Misty, we just barely took off…"

Misty blinked a few times before confirming the brunette's last statement, "Oh…"

May chuckled, "Full speed ahead, Charizard! And watch for the Bug-type Pokémon!"

Misty eyes widened and she clutched onto May even tighter, "ARCEUS, SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**~LINE~**

Drew gazed at the ocean; they had just passed Sinnoh and picked up all of Ash and Dawn's rivals.

_'Harley and that Ursula chick seem to be getting along.' _Drew thought. The two were currently discussing revenge plots and scaring away the other people on the boat. Gary walked over to where Drew stood and leaned on the rails.

"Drew." he acknowledged.

"Hey, Gary…" Drew bobbed his head and turned his attention towards the sky. Gary looked up too.

"Is that Ash's Charizard?" the charteuse haired boy pondered.

"Sure is. May and Misty should be flying on him right about now." Gary replied.

"I hate to interrupt your nonsense conversation, but we're a few miles from our destination." a teen with black and gold hair walked up to two, "I already told the others this. You boys should gather your things soon."

Gary gave her a overwhelming smirk, "And why should we listen to you, pretty lady?"

"That's what we asked her, but she just walked away from us." Ritchie butted in from the other side of ship's deck.

"Does this give a hint?" the girl smirked maliciously as she took her long forgotten sunglasses off.

Morrison circled around her before snapping his fingers, "You're related to Gary, aren't you?" The people who figured it out, which happened to be everyone but Morrison, fell down anime style. Well except for 'seniors' of the group, who just sweatdropped.

"If she was my blood relative, then why would I be trying to flirt with her?!" Gary exclaimed, "I mean Gramps _could _be related to her if she…"

"You don't look like the type to commit," the girl gagged in disgust, she grabbed Drew and crouched down slightly so their heads were leveled, "Do you see it now?" Morrison studied them for a while.

"Your eyes are exactly same!" he exclaimed.

The emerald eyed girl made a face, "Not _exactly _the same! Mine are a bit more rounded out!"

Morrison shrugged, "Same difference."

"Wha- What does that mean?!" Brianna completely ignored the bickering and sat down on a deck chair, filing her nails while the others tried their best to calm down Morrison and the mystery girl.

"We never learned your name… So what is it?" she questioned.

The girl momentarily stopped fighting and answered, "Angel, Angel Hayden. And the reason why you should listen to me? I own this ship."

"Your name's Angel?" Morrison questioned.

"That's what I just said, you idi-" Before Angel could finish her sentence, a beeping sound caught her attention.

Angel answered her Pokegear, "Hello?"

"_We're above them. I can see Ash._"

**~LINE~**

"Alright!" Ash exclaimed as he spotted his old pal in the sky, "Charizard's here!" The fire-type's passengers were hidden by its wings.

"You never told me you had a Charizard." Iris and Dawn said at the same time.

Ash rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh, I forgot. Only my friends from Kanto and Johto know about Charizard."

"And who are they?" Iris asked.

"That'd be us." Misty and May appeared from behind Charizard who had just landed on the sand.

Dawn blinked a few times before registering what had just occurred, "May?! And the girl on Ash's lure?!"

Misty threw a peace sign at the Unova travelers, "Hey Ash, it's been a while."

**~LINE~**

**A/N: And scene! I apologized if this is short, the original was a bit longer. Sadly, my cousins decided it was a wonderful idea to delete half my work. -_- ****And so here I am, trying my best to remember what I wrote a week ago. **

**Does Misty seem a bit OOC? Oh wait... the bugs I mentioned. Nevermind~. Before anyone asks, there is nothing between Angel and Morrison. Angel justs doesn't like him. The seniors of the group would be Soledad, Nando, Brock, Tracey, Harley, and once they all get together, Cilan.**

**Ciao for now!**


End file.
